


Squidmas Eve with You

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas special let’s go, I love these guys, Multi, aloha makes mix cds you can’t tell me otherwise, aloha party, aloha throws a party as always, he’s best boi, it’s all gay yall, tsundere mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It’s Squidmas Eve, something Mask didn’t really care about. Well that is until he was invited to Aloha’s party, something he couldn’t believe the party squid would do!
Relationships: Aloha/Mask (Splatoon), Army/Skull (Splatoon), Bobble/Headphones (Splatoon), Designer Headphones/Snorkel/Aviators, Glasses | Specs/Goggles (Splatoon), Rider/Stealth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Squidmas Eve with You

It was early Squidmas Eve, something Mask wished he didn’t wake up so early to. But alas, his alarm wasn’t going to turn itself off. It was something he wondered why a certain sergeant inkling keeps doing, but he often too lazy and tired to argue with him. Before he was going to go back to sleep after turning it off, his phone went off, making him grumble in annoyance. “Whaaaat is it?” Mask answered without checking who was calling him, wishing he did.

“Heeey Mask~ I’m surprised you answered quickly~” Mask heard Aloha’s voice through the other line, wishing he didn’t answer his phone. “Uuuugh, what dooo you want, Aloooha?” Mask grumbled, sitting up on his bed. “It’s Squidmas eve, buddy~ I was hoping you’ll come to the party I’m throwing!” Aloha’s voice spoke through the speaker, as he continued, “I also will have some video games too! It’ll be awesome if you come!”

Mask thought about it before he let out an annoyed sigh. “Fiiiiine, but yooooou better not do anything stuuupid!” It was Aloha’s chuckle he heard on the other line that made him more annoyed, as Aloha told him not to worry as it wasn’t going to be too big. Just for the S4 and Blue team, minus Bobble and Headphones as the two were doing something special together.

Mask soon hung up, putting his phone back on his nightstand. Did he just agreed to go to Aloha’s party? “Uuuugh, why did I agreeee?!” Mask asked himself, throwing his pillow onto the floor. There was no way he can go back to sleep now. Might as well get up. Mask had no clue what to do now, seeing he was rudely awakened from his sleep, but at least he could go though a few games and anime.

A few hours passed by before Mask decided to make his way to Aloha’s house. The area that Aloha lives in was a bit far, if it wasn’t for the train stations. Sitting down once he made it to the train, he listened to some of the music he had on his phone before getting up for his stop. He wondered why Aloha would invite him, as Mask wasn’t the type to party but that’s what changed about Aloha. Mask noticed he was a whole new person, much more happier and even more flirty. Making it to Aloha’s front door, he knocked, surprise how fast the door opened.

“Hey Mask~ I’m glad you made it!” Aloha greeted him, opening the door for Mask to come in. Well, Aloha wasn’t lying when he said S4 members and their teams with Goggles and Glasses were here. Scanning the room, he saw Stealth and Rider together in the corner of the living room and Goggles stuffing himself with snacks along with Skull as he went to sit on the couch next to B-Sailor. The music playing wasn’t Squidmas music, something Mask was grateful for, but nevertheless still party trance music. He decided to scan the room a bit more, spring Designer Headphones with both Snorkel and Aviators, who seemed happy with them. Luna and Jersey hanging with Straw and Octoglasses, something he thought was weird but probably thinking of a girls night out. To his left is when he noticed B-Sailor glaring at someone. Following his gaze, he found out who he was glaring at. Aloha. Who was talking to Army about something. Deciding to figure out what they were talking about, Mask decided to get something to drink, listening to their conversation about desserts? Mask paid no mind to that as he left the kitchen, hearing Aloha’s last words.

“Haha, no. There’s no way I can even teach you without you adding weird stuff” Mask heard Aloha say, turning over to see him ending the conversation with Army. Seeing the two made him feel annoyed, especially when Aloha went to go find Skull. It wasn’t because he liked him, was it? No, there was no way he likes the party squid! He’s been hating him ever he met him since they were thirteen, so why was he feeling this way? There was no way he actually liked him, was there? How he was feeling reminded him of all the tsunderes he seen in the anime he watched. 

Soon it was getting time to leave as Mask saw Army and Skull leave together. Did they have something going on? Mask wasn’t too sure as he wasn’t into other people's relationships, but one thing for sure, he was jealous. Especially seeing Aloha close to them.

Why did Mask felt this way for Aloha? Maybe it was the way he felt at ease around him? Or maybe Aloha was rubbing on him for how long they knew each other. After all, he always watched the other whenever he went live. Mask was glad they were alone now, or he’ll never hear the end of it from everyone. He didn’t know if Aloha felt the same way! 

Aloha. 

Where was that party squid anyways? He was the only one who hadn’t left yet, surprisingly, but lost Aloha in his own home? That was when he looked into the backyard window where he found the other. Why was Aloha outside at a time like this? Sliding the door, Aloha hadn’t noticed he was still here before he tapped his shoulder, surprising the shorter pink squid. “Huh? Oh Mask! I didn’t know you were still here!” Aloha said, turning to face Mask. “I was loooooking for you” Mask replied, putting his face mask down, thinking. In Aloha’s mind, he wondered why Mask did that. Wasn’t that bad for him? That was, until the next thing Mask did.

Mask’s lips connected with Aloha’s, surprising him before he melted into the kiss. Was this a dream? Aloha couldn’t believe it as the kiss broke, the two of them flushing. Aloha never felt so warm, his heart fluttering as his mind went all over the place. That was until he felt Mask’s hand grasping his, his face flushed a deep cyan as his eyes looked away. 

“I’m not good with words o-or express how I feel, but” Mask started, squeezing Aloha’s hand a bit, “I..love you, A-Aloooha.”

Aloha couldn’t believe Mask was confessing to him, something he’s been wishing to do, but never figured out how to. With a smile, Aloha gave his answer.

“I love you too, Masky.”

Mask face flushed even more, even after hearing the nickname Aloha always gave him, but he felt happy. He never would have expected Aloha to feel the same way! 

“Hey, look~ It’s starting to snow~” Aloha pointed out as Mask looked up, seeing snow falling down freely around them. “Haaa, yoooou’re right” Mask replied as snow slowly fell around them, some of the snowflakes covering them. Mask didn’t realize it at first, but Aloha was giving out a small glow. Or maybe the snow was making him see things. Whatever it was, he was glad they were alone as the two shared another kiss.

Aloha shivered a bit once the two of them made it back inside the house. Maybe it was a bad idea to share a little bit of moments outside when it started snowing, but the scene replayed in his head, making his body feel warm. He disliked how easily he could get flustered, but at the same time, he was with Mask.

Mask.

He wondered what was going through the other’s mind, but Aloha guessed he was feeling the same way he did, especially if it dealt with anime Mask loved so much. Offering to make the two of them hot chocolate, Aloha went to the kitchen to grab two mugs as well as the ingredients to make homemade hot chocolate. While he was stirring the ingredients together, Aloha’s mind wandered off to the present he got for Mask. Would Mask even like it? After all, it took him some time to actually find it. Finishing up the sweet drink, Aloha came out of the kitchen and went to the living room where Mask was waiting on the couch. 

“I hope I wasn’t making you wait too long~” Aloha winked, causing Mask to flush a bit. “Y-You weren’t..” Mask replied, as he accepted the warm drink Aloha made for the two of them, taking a sip once he took off his gas mask. Mask’s eyes widened in surprise, noticing how delicious it was, more so than packs him and his team gets. “Did yooou make this?” Mask asked as Aloha nodded, taking a sip of his own. “Yep~ It’s something I learned from my mother~” Aloha replied, before he grabbed the remote, turning the tv on, the two watched the random show that was on.

An hour passed, Aloha was washing the two mugs before his mind started to wander off. Would Mask stay over if he asked him to? Aloha wasn’t too sure seeing it was Squidmas eve, and Mask probably needed to go home. Even though he would be lonely being home alone, Aloha wanted to respect Mask’s feelings and answers, even if he wanted Mask to stay. Even if he wanted to be needy and desperate.

Maybe he should give him the present he got him. After all, it was Squidmas Eve. Heading back out of the kitchen, he bumped right into Mask, who grabbed him rather quickly. “Oops~ Sorry there Masky~ I didn’t expect myself to fall into your arms~” Aloha winked, making Mask flushed. “Y-You! I-It’s not like I wanted you to bump into me or anything!” Mask started, his gaze averting away, something Aloha thought was cute. What did Mask call it again? Tsundere? Whatever it was, Aloha couldn’t help but to flirt a bit more, seeing how adorable Mask was acting before getting lightly punched in the arm, chuckling. “Oh! That’s right!” Aloha said, remembering what he wanted to do, “I got you something! Wait here real quick” Aloha added, rushing to his bedroom to get the present he got just for Mask. His hand grasp the present, bringing it close to his chest before leaving his room to where Mask was waiting for him, on the couch.

“I know Squidmas is tomorrow, but I wanted to give you this early~” Aloha piped up, catching Mask’s attention as he handed him the wrapped gift. Mask was curious now, before he started to unwrap his gift, his eyes widened right as Aloha sat next to him on the couch. How did Aloha know he wanted this game? Behind it was a small mix-cd, Mask assumed something Aloha made for him with a list of remixed songs for different video games. “Ah~ You probably would recognize one of the songs from one of my parties I threw before!” Aloha said, pointing at one of the songs, “I gotta say, the remix is pretty sweet~ Just like you~” Aloha grinned, causing Mask’s face to flush deeply. “S-Shut it yooou!”

Aloha couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning against Mask’s shoulder. “You’re cute, y’know Masky?” Aloha said, Mask giving him a small look. “Haaa? You’re the one who’s cute, Alooooha” Mask replied, this time Aloha flushing a deep pink. “Hey! I’m not cute!” Aloha pouted, Mask having a small smile on his lips. “Haaaa? You’re the one who alwaaaays act adorable” Mask said plainly, making Aloha puff out his cheeks. “Geez, I didn’t know you were like that” Aloha said, looking at the show that was playing, Mask joining. All was quiet, until Mask noticed the lack of voice coming from Aloha. Looking over, he noticed Aloha had fallen asleep.

Mask wasn’t expecting Aloha to fall asleep so fast, especially on his shoulder. Looking at Aloha’s sleeping face, he softly brushed the other’s side tentacle before leaning to kiss Aloha’s forehead. Slowly moving Aloha, Mask got up from the couch before carefully picking up Aloha, going to his room. Opening Aloha’s bedroom door, he put Aloha on the bed before getting under the sheets as well. Sitting up a bit, Mask’s lips meet with Aloha’s forehead, pulling away as he covered the two of them, bringing Aloha close to him as his eyes slowly fluttered shut, sleep taking over.


End file.
